


Fools

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I love parallels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Kasuka won't give up on Yanagi no matter what he does to hurt him.Yanagi has someone like that too.





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just [clenches fist] read Part 4 chapter 7

Yanagi had given up on pretending to tolerate Kasuka. More, he was attempting to tear down every bit of fondness he’d ever manipulated Kasuka into feeling for him, doing everything in his power to cut away the lingering affection that still tethered Kasuka unrequitedly to him.

Kasuka and Yanagi’s partnership had not worked. No matter how Yanagi had produced him, it was obvious that he wouldn’t be able to reach the top seat as long as Kasuka was with him - Kasuka wasn’t like Yuma: while Yuma’s charm had been covered by a layer of dirt, salvageable with a bit of inspection and enough cleaning up, Kasuka’s was buried under everything that he was- or more, everything that he’d been made to be. Trying to find anything usable in him had meant digging through all of that first- he’d questioned everything he was, he’d replaced his _gods_ , and even after that, he’d found nothing marketable. The second he’d realized that, playing nice had stopped having a point.  
And yet, no matter how cruel he was, Kasuka wouldn’t stop believing in him. His heart didn’t waver, no matter what he did to betray it.

 

Yuri was crying. The whole evening she’d been nearly silent- she was weak today, so much that the doctors were still working with her when Yanagi came for visiting hours, making him wait in the lobby for an hour until they allowed him to see her at all. He’d tried to talk like everything was normal- refreshed the flowers in her vase, babbled mindlessly about the new theme park that had opened near the school, but every few sentences he’d had to stop to check if she heard him, if she was able to process what he was saying. He hadn’t realized how much it’d frustrated her, and now she was crying, her breathing mask fogging slightly with the heat of sobbing breaths.

“When are you going to get tired of me!?”

Yanagi told her to calm down, worried about her exerting herself, about her breathing, but she only got worse, starting to cough as she curled around herself, her choked up voice strained further by illness.

“Playing at that theme park would be more fun than visiting me, wouldn’t it? Being with your friends would be more interesting than being with me - I don’t have any stories to tell you, or any nice gifts for you - I don’t do anything good for you, I’m not a good sister, so why-?”

“Yuri, Yuri! Please don’t cry, I love coming to see you-”

“But you’ll get bored of me one day, right!? One day, you’ll stop visiting, and I- I’ll--!”

_No. No Yuri, please don’t think that._  
_You don’t have to do anything. I’ll always love you, no matter what. I’ll never stop caring for you, never stop wanting to help you._

 

“So, you’ll start hating me soon, right?”

He’d asked it almost jokingly- it was ridiculous how Kasuka hadn’t by now, after all, after everything he’d done.

“Even if this body rots away, these feelings are eternal!!”

He answered so adamantly, Yanagi almost laughed. There must be something wrong with him to say that- after all, there was no reason for him to keep feeling the way he did anymore; he’d have to be an idiot to keep thinking Yanagi was worth his feelings at this point.

 

Yanagi vaguely noticed himself trembling, as he stared helplessly at Yuri, clueless as to how to comfort her.

_She must be thinking the same kinds of things that I was, isn’t she?_

That there was no point in him visiting, that she wasn’t worth it, that he wasn’t getting anything from it…  
But it’s not like the two scenarios were related, right? Yanagi was intentionally cruel to Kasuka, he _wanted_ him to leave - Yuri wasn’t doing anything to drive him away, all she was doing was living- and that already was all he needed, was something he’d gladly do anything for.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to judge Kasuka as harshly next time he ignored how obviously unrequited his feelings were.  
After all, they were both fools, in a way.


End file.
